


Big Bang Gift for Kamisa

by orphan_account



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Big Bang 2020, Fluff, Gen art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: LupGoe hours - a nice fluffy pic.Posted on behalf of @Ravens_Halo on Twitter.Original Link: https://twitter.com/Ravens_Halo/status/1303636426878144512
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Big Bang Gift for Kamisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/gifts).




End file.
